No Sweeter Thing
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Oneshot:Sharing a quiet night together in the heat of the fight, Andros and Ashley find out just how sweet waiting can make things. Sequel to It’s Those Little Things.


_Disclaimer__: Donations are still welcome._

_Summary__: Sharing a quiet night together in the heat of the fight, Andros and Ashley find out just how sweet waiting can make things. Sequel to It's Those Little Things._

**No Sweeter Thing**

"Are you sure you can enjoy this?" Ashley sighed, slipping her hand in Andros's. "I mean, you don't really like dancing and Astronema's been attacking furiously lately."

"If you keep reminding me, I'm turning around and going right back to the Megaship." Andros told her playfully.

"So you really don't mind?"

"Ash, now I'm finally listening to you and trying to relax and you're trying to keep me on the edge." Andros scowled lightly.

"Sorry." Ashley giggled as he held the door open for her.

They went inside and hang their jackets before stepping into the restaurant/dance club. Soft sweet music was playing and a waiter immediately walked over to show them their table. Andros gallantly helped Ashley into her seat before sitting down himself. Ashley smiled at him from across the table.

They got their menus and Ashley quickly scanned the list of food, her mouth watering. When she looked up she noticed Andros had yet to open his menu.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked jokingly.

"You can pick for me." Andros replied with a smirk. "I still don't know what half this stuff is anyway."

"I hate it when you're right." She informed him.

Andros just smiled innocently at her and watched as she scanned her menu once more for something to eat. It was sweet really, even though she knew it was so he wouldn't embarrass himself by ordering something he didn't like.

It would probably be cruel of her to order him something like calamari, she decided with a grin. "How do you feel about lasange?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Pasta. With tomato sauce and lots of cheese and meat." She said. "If I didn't feel like roast beef, it's what I would get."

"I'll have what you do." He decided.

That made her want to giggle at him, but she forced herself to settle for just sitting there smiling at him until the waiter cam to take their order. He was just so… _cute_, and it certainly didn't hurt that he was sweet on top of it. Ashley just wished that he would be a little more sure of himself sometimes.

She just wished that he would kiss her already. For what felt like forever, she'd been daydreaming about how it would feel to have his lips againt hers. If he had been anyone else but Andros, she would have done it herself ages ago, but somehow she couldn't do that. She wanted him to make the first move, and the longer she waited, the harder she was falling for him.

"You're smiling." His voice interrupted her thoughts, and she sighed almost dreamily.

"I was just thinking…"

"Oh." He looked for a moment like he wouldn't ask, but he did. "What about?"

"You, what else?" Ashley smiled when he lowered his head, giggling when his cheeks colored. He was just so cute when he was blushing.

Their dinners arrived then, saving Andros from having to answer. Ashley watched from under her eyelids as Andros examined the food, biting her lip to keep from smiling when he poked at his mashed potatoes with a fork.

"It's good, I promise." She told him, as she picked up her knife and fork. "Thanks for dinner, Andros."

"Just enjoy yourself, Ash." He said quietly, and took a bite. He chewed carefully for a minute, brightening when he decided he liked it.

Ashley managed not to giggle at him, smiling as they fell into an easy conversation as they ate. It was just comfortable talking with him; he listened even when he didn't seem to be, and it had surprised her at how often he could make her laugh.

"You look nice tonight." He said suddenly.

Ashley looked down at herself automatically, hiding a smile. She'd picked this outfit especially for him: a short, strapless yellow dress paired with the necklace he had given her and short heels. Sometimes she wished he were just an inch or two taller; the heels she had on had her nearly as tall as him if not taller, and it just wasn't the same dancing with him without being able to rest her head on his shoulder easily.

"Thanks." She said, still smiling. "You look nice too."

He really did, and she thought it was a pity that she couldn't get him into more formal clothes more often. The red button-down shirt fit his upper body perfectly, showing off the firm muscles underneath. If he'd let her, she could stare at him for hours.

"Oh… thanks." He said awkwardly, blushing. Again.

Ashley smiled and swallowed the last bite of her mashed potatoes, swiping at her mouth with her napkin. She set her napkin down next to her plate, looking at Andros curiously when he snickered.

"What are you sniggering about?" Ashley wanted to know, watching him trying to contain his laughter.

"You…" Andros gasped softly. "You've got…"

"I've got what?" She demanded, getting slightly irritated now. "Andros, this isn't funny."

Andros shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. He reached out and placed his hand under her chin, his thump whipping over it. Then he pulled his hand back slightly and showed his thumb. Ashley bit her lip when she spotted some gravy on it and giggled. Tentatively she leaned forward a little and kissed the gravy from his thumb.

He blushed slightly and pulled his hand fully back, looking down at his plate. Ashley smiled at his shyness. She wouldn't trade him for anyone. He still had his little gestures of affection and she still melted at every single one of them.

"Would you care for dessert?" The waiter appeared out of nowhere, and the moment was gone.

Ashley sighed. "Um… We'll share something?"

Andros nodded. "You can pick."

"I knew that." She made a face at him, pointedly ignoring him as she considered the options the waiter listed. "We'll have the orange and clementine tart, vanilla ice cream on the side."

"What's that?" Andros muttered once the waiter was gone.

"You've had ice cream before."

"What's the rest of it?"

"Fruit." She smiled at him when he rolled his eyes. "Well, it is! It's sweet."

"Fine." Andros sighed.

Ashley just smiled sweetly at him. When the waiter set their dessert down in front of them, she took her fork and broke off a small piece. Andros looked startled when she offered it to him, flushing beet red as he let her feed him. She giggled and fed him another bite.

He coughed when he swallowed, quickly reaching for his water glass. "I—It's good." He stammered, still blushing.

"It's better if you chew before swallowing." She teased, letting him feed himself. She didn't want him choking or anything.

He let her have most of it. Ashley wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like it or if she'd made him too nervous to eat, but he took the ice cream and let her have the tart to herself. She didn't mind; the clementines were sweet and full of flavor, much better than ice cream.

Andros was done before she was, and he slipped off to pay the bill while she finished. Ashley wiped her mouth carefully this time, smiling at him when he returned.

Andros smiled back more anxiously than usual. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Ashley beamed at him as he took her hand, trying hard not to giggle when she felt his palm sweating.

He was a better dancer than she'd expected, or he would have been if he would just relax a little bit. Ashley sighed and draped her arms over his shoulders. Whether he was stiff or not, she was still dancing with him, and she was going to cherish every last moment of it.

"I like this song." She murmured, humming a few bars. "It's pretty."

Andros made a sound that might have been agreement. She couldn't tell, and she didn't care. All that mattered was that he had his arms around her as they swayed back and forth almost in time with the music, their bodies close together.

Reluctantly, she pulled back a little as the music faded. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but stopped at the look on his face, waiting.

"Ash, I…" Andros started, struggling to get the words out of his mouth, but no sound coming.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I… I think I have more then just a crush on you." He muttered, a blush invading his cheeks.

He desperately wanted to look away, but her eyes kept him captivated.

"I think I've got more then just a crush on you too." Ashley whispered breathlessly.

A smile appeared on his lips, softly tugging at the corners as Andros placed a hand along her face, staring deep into her eyes. Ashley held her breath when he leaned closer. He hesitated for a moment, their lips almost touching. She could feel his warm breath softly blowing over her lips. Then suddenly he closed the remaining space between their faces, his lips gently pressing to hers.

Ashley's heart stopped for a moment. The kiss was light and trying, sweeter then she could have ever imagined. Her hands were trapped between their bodies as they had unknowingly stepped closer. She could feel his heartbeat under her fingers racing 90 miles a minute at the simple touch.

He pulled back all too soon for her liking, though it felt like the kiss had lasted for hours.

"Wow." She breathed softly.

"Wow definitely goes a long way in describing it." Andros muttered in agreement.

Ashley smiled up at him, eyes glittering with love and adoration. Andros couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again. The sweet taste of clementines tasted much better coming from her lips than in a tart. His lips twisted into a smirk when Ashley leaned in ever so eagerly.

He pulled back almost reluctantly and Ashley giggled when he stole a quick kiss before truly drawing away.

"I could get used to this." She smirked ever so slightly. "You're a good kisser."

Andros flushed deep red, but didn't look away for even a moment.

"You're not too bad yourself." He teased before admitting. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Probably just as long as I've been waiting for it." Ashley replied.

"Sorry I made you wait." Andros offered shyly.

"Don't be silly." Ashley laughed. "It's more than worth it. And anyway, for you I'd wait forever."

"Forever." Andros echoed softly as he leaned in yet again.

This time when their lips melted together, they lost track of all time. The world seemed to just pass them by as they were caught up in their own little world where nothing was wrong. There was no cyborg-sister being forced to be Astronema, there was no fight between good and evil, only their love and thoughts of a future that looked more solid with every passing moment their lips were locked.

What they said was most definitely true; waiting only makes things sweeter.

A/N: Hope you liked it. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE!** Yes, this is her present. You'd better all _wish her a happy birthday too_ and review.

AH/AY

A/N: Happy Birthday, Nicole! I hope it's a good one with lots and lots of presents and family and friends and all that good stuff. ::hugs:: I hope you all liked it!

--Phantom Rogue

A/N: Looks ashamed. She had to help me or this would've never been finished.


End file.
